


Three Missions, One Half Hour

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Car Chases, Espionage, F/F, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Mission #1: Defuse the bomb Dr. Drakken will use to destroy the city.Mission #2: Rescue your girlfriend from Drakken's clutches.Mission #3: Rescue your best friend who also happens to be in Drakken's clutches.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Three Missions, One Half Hour

Kim is facedown in her apartment, crying from pain. Shego grips her harshly by the hair, and she won’t let Kim get back up. Kim pounds the floor with her elbows nad kicks Shego from below but none of it phases her. The woman won’t budge.

“Stop it!” Kim shouts hoarsely. 

“Or what, Princess?” Shego spits. “C’mon, flip me you little bitch.”

“You’re stronger than me,” Kim growls.

“Do you think the dude who’s gonna kill you tomorrow gives a flying shit?”

Kim grimaces and focuses. She needs to be stronger. She always needs to be stronger. And there’s no way tomorrow will work out if she can’t flip a superpowered lady off her back.

She elbows Shego in the throat. At the same time, her legs clap against Shego’s waist. The throat kick stuns Shego for a second, and Kim’s legs are able to heave the body off her. Kim successfully flips Shego onto the ground. 

“Say Uncle,” Kim smirks, kneeling on Shego’s chest. 

Shego smirks right on back. “That’s more like it.”

A month ago Agent Ron Stoppable was kidnapped while working with his partner, Agent Kim Possible, by the nefarious Doctor Drakken. Kim worked tirelessly to find him and save him, and made a couple of decisions that weren’t good. Decisions that made the agency look bad, that got people killed.

So as of one week ago, Kim Possible is unemployed, officially disavowed from Global Justice. But that’s not stopping her from working the case.

This is the night before she tries to save him. She lies in bed besides Shego, staring at the ceiling. “Might be the last time we share this,” Kim says.

“Why? Because you’re going to get your ass stomped?” Shego suggests.

“No,” Kim gives Shego a look. “I’m pretty sure Global Justice is going to manhunt me for this. Gonna have to go off the grid. You ready for that?”

Shego sighs. There’s a bomb in her head. They both know that. All it takes is one click from Drakken. Meaning Shego needs to leave him tomorrow no matter what.

Drakken doesn’t know about the two of them, otherwise Shego would be dead meat. But he is suspicious. 

There’s another bomb too, a big one. Set to go off tomorrow. Possibly nuclear. There’s no intel on it. They just know it exists.

“That means you’d have to kill Drew,” Shego says. “ _ That _ is what would get you destroyed by Global Justice. Betty likes him for some reason.”

Kim snorts. That’s partially the reason she was fired. “Is there anything you’re not telling me?”

Shego shrugs. “Nah, Kim.”

Shego always makes eye contact when she’s lying. Otherwise she looks away. Counterintuitive, but she’s looking at the ceiling now.

“Okay,” Kim says and pulls at Shego’s shoulder, bringing her lips close to Shego’s. “Let’s have fun tonight, and hopefully not compromise each other tomorrow.”

If all goes as planned, she’ll walk out alive with Shego and Ron with a defused nuke to add to her CV.

**Phase #1: Get the Remote from Drakken’s Lab!  
** **Duration: 10 minutes**

Kim screws up the stealth piece early in. One of Drakken’s goons goes to the bathroom at the absolute worst time, and she has to kill him. She hides the body but it doesn’t give her much time. Ten minutes later and a full force of thugs are on top of her. 

Kim darts around the lab fast, planting bombs alongside the pillars. She’s got two planted with one to go. One minute and counting until detonation. This is  _ not _ the plan. Wade is  _ pissed _ at her but she seriously doesn’t have much of a choice. She doesn’t stand a chance against like — what? Thirty goons? Something insane like that.

Bullets pepper everything Kim passes by and it’s noisy as Hell. It’s impossible to sneak with so many on top of her. She considers killing some of them, specifically the one she’s targeted as the most talented, but it’s going to expose her to the other twenty nine. She needs them all dead in one fell swoop.

But she has the remote at least; that’s all she’s here for. Get this onto Drakken’s reactor and the bomb he’s created is donezo. 

Kim crouches behind a desk, peeking past the corner. There’s a stone pillar at the center of the room. She absolutely needs to get her bomb planted there. She thinks fast, sweating through her suit. This mission is just out of this world. 

She’s done wild missions before, but not without good gear, and not without backup. She’s solo. But this is why Shego was training her so hard. Because Kim is going against all odds right now. 

Mooks close in. They know she’s under the desk. It’s made of metal, bolted into the floor. It opens behind her, in front she’s got a steel wall. 

Kim thinks. 

Crackle. Damn. Wade broke her broadcast ban on him. “ _ You realize you have forty five seconds, right? _ ”

“Yes, Wade, I’m not a fucking…” Kim growls, and then  _ slams _ into the desk with all of her body strength. It lurches but doesn’t move. She slams it again and it lurches harder. Forty seconds. 

Kim thinks about Drakken holding Shego by the neck, detonator next to her skull, tittering as he always does, and Kim screams bloody fucking murder and really hits the desk hard. It fucking  _ snaps _ as she charges across the floor, dragging the desk with her like a goddamned shield until she slams into that stupid pillar. She roars again, twirling the desk around her, back to the pillar now, desk shield in front of her.

Thirty seconds.

Bullets pound against the metal making awful protrusions. Fucking terrifying. Kim plants the third bomb behind her, swearing under her breath. “Alright, Wade, if you’re so smart, tell me how to get the fuck out of here.”

“ _ They’re all on top of you, so. _ ”

“Got it,” Kim says fast. “Down.”

“ _ Down? No, Kim, that’s not _ —”

Silly Wade. Kim’s ideas are always good. 

Quick laser lipstick job and she’d burning a hole in the wooden floor. Planks collapse and she slips through, just as the desk is yanked off the ground by one of the goons.

This does mean Kim falls exactly one story before she hits the ground, and she falls on her ass. Her whole body folds into itself and screams at her. She tumbles onto her side, everything burning. Something is definitely broken. But she’s got twenty seconds. Plenty of time.

Kim grabs onto a desk besides her, pulling herself up and with a major limp, drags herself across the floor. She picks up a chair along the way and throws it through a glass window. It shatters.

Fifteen seconds.

She looks out the window and shit it’s a big jump. And she’s limping. 

Kim dashes back and then sprints ahead, ripping apart whatever break she does have. She leaps and soars out the window, body slamming into a fire escape to an opposite building. Her arms hook onto the rusted metal just in time, her feet slamming against the thing to just hold herself a moment longer. She swears and kicks herself up over the stupid thing and grabs the ladder.

Ten seconds. 

That’s definitely not enough time. 

Kim moves fast, she misses rungs constantly. But she moves aggressively, going as fast as possible, reaching the top.

Five seconds

She flops over to the top of the building, legs squeezing in beneath her and sprints. Her limbs move as far as they can in each swing, her back perfectly straight. She runs and the three successive  _ booms! _ go off behind her. She takes a moment to look back, watching the magnificent orange explosions decimate the lab, the building collapsing in on itself and exploding in dust and smoke as she planned on. 

Drakken’s research is now destroyed with the added bonus of many of his crew being dead. 

**Phase #2: Get to Drakken’s Lair!  
** **Duration: 10 minutes**

“ _ Alright, next is _ —”

“Motorcycle!” Kim grunts as she leaps from one building to the next, landing hard. Each jump is like a death wish. The air blows against her and the fall is just so fast. Plus she knows she’s losing speed.

“ _ You’re going too slow, _ ” Wade says.

“SLOW?!” Kim screams as she leaps for the fifth time, miraculously making it, though she trips and falls into the gravely dust on this one. 

“ _ Why are you tripping? _ ”

Kim gets up, legs quivering. “I’m jumping over rooftops!” She sprints, pushing forward with everything she has. 

“ _ Roofto—Kim, you’re supposed to be on the ground! I thought you were—motherfucker _ !” Wade blurts out. It’s cute hearing the fifteen year old swear. Not cute though that they are  _ majorly _ miscommunicating. “ _ Okay caught up, you have ten seconds to leap over the next one and drop onto the motorcycle. _ ”

“TEN!?”

“ _ Has to be ten, or I’m going remote on your ass. _ ”

“How do I—hold the fuck on,” Kim grimaces and goes for the next leap and she doesn’t make it. Her body slams into the bricks, and it hurts like a bitch. She falls and just catches herself in time, body dangling off the roof. She runs her shoes against the brick and it’s just making it worse. Upper body strength is it. She does her best curl up, lifting her entire body weight off a slight grip between six fingers holding onto loose bricks. “I’m missing the window, Wade. We need a Plan B.”

“ _ Plan A only, going remote. _ ”

“What the fuck?!” Kim shrieks, scrambling to the edge of the roof. Her motorcycle is way below and she watches it light up and blast out the alley it’s been waiting in. “How do I fucking—” She looks ahead and pulls out her grapple. “Fuck you Wade!”

“ _ I know, _ ” he sighs. “ _ We got to be precise. Catch up and you’ll get why. _ ”

Kim nods and leaps off the rooftop and into the streets. She shoots a grapple line to a building a few blocks down. It catches, goes taut, and rubberbands her way up high into the air. She releases the line and arcs in the air like fucking Spider Man. She goes for a second line. 

It’s like swimming in an ocean that scorns you. You rock up and down, you feel relentless force against your body, everything is about to give out, and you might vomit. 

Second line catches and she goes for a third. She’s already catching up, so for this line she swings low. She swings over the motorcycle and drops, body landing on top of the motorcycle in a heap. She adjusts fast, getting her feet on the pedals, hands on the steering. No helmet. 

“Holy shit,” she gasps, looking ahead. “Fuck, yellow light, I need to—”

“ _ You’re going through. Trust me _ ,” Wade says with that crispness of a coy ass smile. “ _ Check your six. _ ”

She does. Five very sus cards on her tail, all black and driving very aggressively. They’re taking the red light too, she can tell.

Kim looks ahead and winces as she sees a massive moving truck come in from her left. Just besides her. She hears the roar of the engines and of the car horn blaring. Lights blare around her and she’s— fine. She makes it through. 

She looks back and hears a cacophony of crashes, and when the moving truck makes it through all five of those cars are absolutely trashed. Everyone is screeching to halt now, blocking them from view. Blocking Kim from view. She rides on.

“ _ Told ya, _ ” Wade smirks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kim steps on it, blasting ahead. “You rock, Wade. Whatever.”

“ _ Fuck yeah I do _ .”

But of course now police are on her ass for running a red, and probably driving unsafely too. Some other cars come out and Kim’s pretty sure they want her dead. So that sucks. Kim swings her hips over to the right, nearly running her own flesh into the passing pavement and bangs the hardest right turn possible, darting into a small alley. Cobblestone ground, she bumps up and down. Crashes from everyone who tried to fit their big ass car into the alley.

Turns out the alley is some kind of local farmer’s market.

Kim swerves left and right, it is incredibly difficult to avoid hitting people or the fruit stands. Folks scream and eventually get the picture to avoid the crazy girl driving through a glorified bike lane full of civilians. 

Everything whizzes by in a blur of color. Kim smiles to herself and looks ahead. Exit alley is… blocked. By a black car—

Kim leaps into the air and the motorcycle crashes into the black car. Motorcycle crumples like an accordion, car slides out a few feet from impact, and Kim hits the pavement hard. Her elbow and knees are shredded, fabric ripping off the suit revealing long ugly scratches on her joints. 

A man in black stands over with a gun. She looks up at him, barely able to keep one of her eyes open and does a trick shot with the gun literally up her sleeve. Right in the forehead. Dead.

Second goon double takes. Kim rushes to her feet and charges into him like a football player, headbutting him into the car. She grabs him by the waist and throws him over her back. He hits the pavement and she’s out. 

Police sirens. More coming fast. 

Kim slides into the black car and tries to start it and motherfucker, it’s not started. She looks for keys fast. 

“ _ Kim, fingerprint activated. Get it. Go,” _ Wade says.

“What?” Kim sputters, reaching out of the car, dragging in the first goon and bringing his thumb to the stupid detector. Police cars roll in all around them. “How do you—”

“ _ Spy cam in tie, sorry, forgot to mention it. _ ”

“Cool, man. RIP to the bike.”

Fingerprint is not a match. She throws the dude out and grapples the next one, dragging him in. Guns are getting pointed at her. Cops are yelling some dumb ass shit at her. She shakes her head, smashing the thumb into the detector. 

“ _ Thanks Kim. _ ”

Lights go on and she’s a-go. She floors it and speeds the black car so hard into a police car that it knocks it out of the way. She blazes down the street and everyone’s on her tail now. But she’s got enough of a lead. “How bad is the set back?”

“ _ Bad. I can’t control the bridge unless you’re there in one minute. _ ”

“How far away am I?” she gasps.

“ _ Three. _ ”

Kim is supposed to follow the road and go there like anyone else but she’s got a shortcut if she goes down the one way only on her left… in the wrong direction. Of course she takes it. She swerves in and Wade starts screaming so loud she has to put him on silence again.

Cars whoosh past her and it’s worse than what you hear on the highway with the window open. She barrels through, probably starting seven different car accidents. Not good. But — a probable nuke is about to kill everyone so. 

Kim grits her teeth and just drives fast. At some point, she sees a motorcycle a little too late. She swerves left and they swerve right. It slams into the front of her car and the driver smashes against the windshield and rolls over the roof. 

Kim should stop. 

She thinks about Ron and Shego.

She really can’t.

_ Bang! _

Her passenger window smashes open. Kim looks and it’s the fucking motorcycle dude on her roof, pointing a gun at her. She lurches at him, taking him by surprise. He misses the next shot and she pulls on his arm like Quasimodo does his bells, and he falls off the roof and hits the pavement hard. Definitely dead.

Kim looks back to the road and swerves out, right in front of the drawbridge. It’s slowly going up. She floors it again and crashes through the barrier. People freak out probably and try to stop the bridge from going up, but this is the exact moment Wade can hack it so it doesn’t do that.

Kim rides up and up, going as fast as possible, fighting the incline. “Am I on track?”

“ _ Yeah, two seconds ahead. _ ”

“Perfect.”

The car hits the edge and launches way high into the air. It soars across the ocean blue and crashes into the other edge of the drawbridge, slip sliding all the way down and crashing into the next barricade. It’s immediately swarmed by cops. 

Officers run out and jerk the door open. Point their gun and… no one’s in the car. 

Back at the drawbridge, Kim hangs off the side, clinging to the mesh with her life. Her blazer blows in the wind and very slowly she starts the slow descent down into Doctor Drakken’s underwater lair. She hooks her legs through the mesh and flips through, carefully pulling herself along. It’s a little nauseating, climbing this long over open water way high in the air, especially when her gravity shifts with the bridge lowering. 

But she does it. It’s worth it. Always.

When she gets to the end, she runs her hand across the cement and finds a 3 x 3 set of grooves. The only intel Shego was able to give Kim was the location of the hideout and the password, plus an idea on how the goons are arranged.

The grooves light up and the wall opens like an elevator because, well, it is an elevator. Kim climbs in and heads down.

“Dropping out of radio range, Wade,” Kim grunts. “Wish me luck.”

“ _ You got thi _ —”

It cuts off and she is alone.

Kim takes stock of herself. She’s bleeding in a lot of places. Sprained ankle probably, body completely worn out from the climb. Her heart still racing to panic attack levels. Her knees and elbows are shredded, much of her suit in tatters. Her left eye won’t open correctly, unless she holds the eyelid in place with her finger. At some point, she picked up a massive gash on her cheek, and she just feels like shit. 

But she is alive. She’s made it this far and she will see it through.

She always does.

**Phase #3: Get to the Bomb!  
** **Duration: ASAP, start counting and you’re wasting time**

Kim expects to be ambushed the moment the elevator doors open on the third floor of Drakken’s subterranean lair. The goons are dumb, but not dumb enough to think Kim won’t drop in with a trap of her own. So the ball is in her court. So she does a classic switcheroo.

Using one of Wade’s gadgets, a criss cross car jack, she suspends a metal X at the top of the elevator. She strips off her blazer and slacks, and hangs it on the X-jack like a scarecrow and then uses an inflatable to mimic her head perfectly. It’s AI programmed and will react to physical contact.

Next she kicks a hole in the ceiling, and climbs out of the elevator, hanging onto the cable, clad in her blouse and tights. She curls around the cable waiting, looking through the hole at the top. The elevator stops on the third floor, and she hears gunfire. And then silence. That’s the goons shooting whoever is inside before they realize no one’s there. So they climb into the elevator like morons, see the fake Kim, and fire away.

Kim grins mischievously and detonates the bomb she planted and  _ boom! _ the elevator blows out and falls three stories carrying a ton of corpses.

There’s a pause in action and Kim slides down the cable, stopping herself in front of her exit. Three goons gasp and ready their aim. Kim is faster on the draw and headshots all three of them. They collapse and Kim sighs.That’s the first wave.

Shego’s supposed to come from the right corridor with the second wave. Kim hits Shego with a sleeper dart, and kills the rest. Easy. 

Kim leaps onto the landing only to immediately get grappled by an unseen thug waiting outside the door. He picks her by the waist and spins her around him, pressing her into the wall and crunching her with his back muscles.

So Kim stabs the dude in the lower back. He stumbles forward, dropping her. Sweeping kick and he’s down, landing chin first. She doesn’t hesitate and stabs him right through the brains. Not once not twice but three times. She needs to make sure he won’t surprise her later, and then finally she gets up. It’s a V-shaped corridor. Shego should be coming in—

—a band of goons decidedly not with Shego come in from the left wing. Either Shego lied or she’s in trouble. Kim knows it’s the latter. But either way, she’s shocked and too slow on the draw for this one. They’re sending bullets her way and one nails her in the chest right over the heart. 

Doesn’t kill her, can’t kill her, she’s vested for this. But it’s like a well directed punch that knocks her back into the shaft, plus it freaks out her heart and she almost loses her vision for a moment. 

She grapples onto the cable as it whizzes past her. It catches and she flops over her wrist, cracking it in two probably, and dangles one story below. But she hangs there. So her wrist is still somewhat usable at least. She leaps to the second floor elevator and pulls out the laser lipstick. Burns a hole, kicks the metal out and slips into the second floor corridor. She’s alone thank God.

But she doesn’t know this level at all. She doesn’t have a plan for this floor, nor would Wade if she was even able to contact him. 

She steps out, thinking hard. This won’t do. She needs to get back to the third floor. 

_ Boom! _

The elevator door behind her blows off from an explosive and flies at her like a javelin. Kim hits the dirt and just manages to avoid it but holy shit. The metal doors lands yards away from her, crumpled, and she hears goons sliding down the cables like she did earlier. With no plan in mind, her best bet is to scramble for cover. So she takes a corner and it turns into a classic shootout. 

She’s a far better shot than any of these fuckers, but they are so vast in number it doesn’t matter. Based on the rate of fire, she’s counting at least seven goons gunning for her. And in this kinda sitch, there ain’t no difference between six goons and seven, or even five and seven. She’s outnumbered. Plain and simple. 

This is when it would be really great to be like Shego. Shego could survive this. She could take a few hits, throw some plasma and call it a day. But Kim can’t do that because she’s human. She dies really easily. 

Kim checks the door besides her. That’s her ticket. But it looks like it has an eye detector with no other way to get in. She needs an eye.

She thinks.

And dives out into the hall.

She takes a shot to the ankle.

Crashes to the floor.

And just manages to prop up the elevator door over her before the goons shoot her head open. A huge puncture pelts into the metal sheet that makes her a little nauseous. Still, eyes on the prize. She finds the hole she burned through earlier and lines up her first shot. This one will be easy. Guaranteed kill.

Yep, she shoots some dude right through the forehead. Six goons.

She goes for another headshot and misses. This one needs to be fast before they catch on to what Kim is doing. She misses two times and hits one. Five goons. 

She misses her fifth shot trying to do another headshot, and instead goes for kneecapping someone who consequently falls to his death. Four goons.

Reload.

Goon #4 on her hit list charges though. No time to reload. Fuck it. Kim lifts the elevator doors up to meet the dude like a wall, sidesteps his charge and gets him behind her. She turns and knifes him in the neck, other hand supporting the elevator doors. Three goons left. 

Bullets rain down.

Kim tries holding the guy with just one arm, but he’s way too heavy for it. Especially while holding a massive metal shield. Maybe if she were stronger... 

Three goons. She can handle that if she can just get through that door. She can use stealth and take them out one by one. Grunting, she hip checks the elevator doors off and scrambles to the door with the dead goon in hand. She’s so close to her plan working when  _ bang! _ the fourth dude’s head suddenly implodes, and Kim trips as the corpse body checks her, smacking her head against the door.

Kim flips over and checks the body. All of the goons must have bombs in their head. Christ, that was a smart move on Drakken’s part.

The loudspeakers turn on. “ _ You think you’re all that Kim Possible but _ —”

Kim tunes him out. What’s more important is that all three goons are charging the hall and about to kill her. And she’s bleeding from everywhere she can and going limp as a ragdoll. She has two seconds to think of something.

She’s got no equipment good for this.

Oh fuck, but this dead dude totally does! Swearing, Kim sifts through his belt fast and finds a grenade. Exactly what she needs. She kicks the body into the hall and braces herself.  _ Boom!  _ She crumples against the wall as the smoke rushes into her, but it clears fast.

Okay, okay. Ambiguous amount of goons dead now. 

A hand grabs her by the throat and slams her into the wall. She tries to pry it loose but it’s no good, especially with her shattered wrist. He throttles her, slamming her to the ground and using his knee to keep her down. 

This is  _ not _ how Kim Possible dies. But there’s no use fighting it, she still needs to reload her gun. She thinks she dropped her knife. She’s pinned and can’t flip him. So she needs to be smarter than him.

So Kim stops her own heart and ‘dies.’ Ron taught her how to do it a few years back, it’s his go-to when he’s being lazy as a superpowered deity. Kim does it to survive.

A good goon would release Kim and shoot her face open, but he seems satisfied with the strangle. He lets go of her to call in the kill, and she grabs him by the knees, sending him crashing to the floor. She rolls away from him, now finally reloading her stupid gun. Guy goes to grab his, points it at her, and—

Too late, she shoots his head open. Takes a quick scan of the hall and she’s clear. No goons left.

Kim smiles to herself and tries her best to stand on both legs, limping and slouching. She knew this mission would be bad but… first thing’s first, Drakken is  _ still _ ranting on the intercom so she shoots it out. Dude’s being annoying, and she doesn’t need it in her life right now.

Kim takes a knee besides the goons and picks up the walkie. “Your goons are dead and I’m coming for you. Arm up.” Her voice is ugly and scratchy. She drops the walkie and looks into the window to the door she tried to break through. 

Her open eye is bleeding on the inside. God. 

“Stay positive, Possible,” Kim tells herself, dragging herself back to the elevator. She makes a half-hearted leap onto the cable and climbs back up to the third floor. It needs to be the third floor. It’s all she knows.

God, she wishes she could talk to Ron right now. He’d boost her confidence or something. This is impossible to do by herself, but hey, that’s the hand she’s been dealt so she doesn’t really get a say.

“Don’t bitch,” she tells herself. “Power through.”

**Phase #4: Defuse the Bomb!  
** **Duration: Fast enough to radio back to Wade before he has a heart attack, poor guy**

Kim steps into the reactor and it’s typical supervillain lair fanfare. But there are a few things that are not what Kim expected… but probably should have.

Shego stands in the middle of the room, looking awful morose and disappointed in herself. Drakken stands besides her in his usual lab coat, sniffing her hair the moment Kim walks in. He holds a detonator in his hand and Kim can only assume it’s for the bomb in Shego’s head. 

Behind them is a giant glass sphere. Inside is it crackling, blue energy. At first, Kim thinks it’s electricity but upon further examination, she spots Ron at the center of the sphere, held up by a series of cables and hooks. The blue energy is his. 

Agent Ron Stoppable is the bomb. That’s why Drakken kidnapped him. 

“I think you know how this goes, Possible,” Drakken squeals in delight, stepping away from Shego. “You walk, and I’ll let your girlfriend live. You cross me, she dies.”

Kim stays very still. “What about Ron?”

“Not for sale, so sorry,” he grins so maliciously. 

Kim thinks for a second. Shego’s pleading at her to not do it. Don’t take the deal, she says. 

Kim frowns and tosses the remote over to Drakken, strutting over to Shego.

“Princess?! What are you—”

Kim’s lips close around Shego’s. She whispers. “We’re not winning this way. New plan.”

“Uh uh uh!” Drakken waves the detonator in the air. “Step away from her, Possible. No secret plans!”

Kim looks to him and stares daggers at him, locking her eyes with his while continuing to walk through the reactor and up to the sphere. Thankfully, Drakken’s hubris lets her do this. She doesn’t really know what the plan is, she just knows Drakken’s options suck and she can’t do them. There has to be  _ something _ she can do. 

She runs her hand against the sphere, peering through the surging power to look at Ron. He looks like he’s in a coma. She nervously runs her fingers against the glass, thinking. No countdown has gone off yet.

“Yes, Possible,” Drakken chortles with mirth. “Say goodbye to your  _ friend _ !”

“Don’t rush me,” she spits, staring at him. “You can’t kill Shego while I’m still here, because you know I’ll kill you. I’m in control.”

Drakken blinks and retreats, confused. 

Shego stares too. “Kimmie… I think it’s over.”

“Shut up!” she yells, voice still hoarse. She’s barely hanging on as is. Limping, half-blind, bleeding out, with two joints sprained and/or broken. She’s nearly worthless. “I’m thinking.”

She looks back to the sphere. If she were Shego, this would be fine. If she were just stronger, this would be fine. 

Kim presses her hand to the sphere fully, and feels the warmth emanating from Ron’s power. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead to the glass. She needs to save Shego and Ron, but it doesn’t feel like she can save either of them. Because she’s the weakest of the three, she’s the one who can’t handle it.

_ Crack _ .

A small web of cracks cuts near Kim’s hand; she doesn't notice.

The blue power pushes like waves against her palm. She feels the warmth pick up. 

No goddammit, she’s a survivor. Kim’s still standing, no one else could do that. 

_ Crack. _

This time Kim notices. The cracks are huge now, she looks up to see Ron’s eyes staring back at her soulessly. “Ron—”

The sphere explodes and the blue power flanks Kim, sinking into her chest, carrying her into the air. It enters from her ears, her mouth, her eyes, her very skin. She starts glowing as everything tightens within her. She catches hints of blue light on her nose and lands on the ground, teeth gritted. She tries to yell Shego’s name but roars like a horrible monster instead. 

She squeezes at the air and from yards away feels the bomb in Shego’s head get crushed between her fingers. Kim screams and steps towards Drakken. 

Scared shitless, Drakken goes for the detonator. He clicks it and—

—nothing happens. He clicks again. And again. And again. 

Drakken’s jaw hangs open. “ _ Kaboom! _ There was supposed to be an earth shattering kaboo—”

Shego clocks him one time and he’s out. She looks to Kim. “Princess, I don’t know what you—”

Kim tries to scream  _ Help me _ but it comes out as a roar again. She lumbers forward with this insatiable bloodlust. She can’t hold herself still, everything is moving for the next kill. It’s too much power, she can’t handle it.

“Kim…” Shego steps back.

Kim roars helplessly again. She tries to frown but it’s like the magic won’t let her, it makes her snarl and hiss. 

Shego rushes into Kim and takes several swipes to the back from Kim as she charges her girlfriend to the ground. Shego grabs Kim by the hair and smashes her face into the floor. Kim writhes and kicks and bruises Shego. She feels each hit, she feels the satisfaction.

“Listen to me, Kim,” Shego screams in a distress Kim has never heard. “You have the power to flip me now. You can do that, you’re stronger, but you don’t do it just because you can. Focus. Think. Who are you?”

Kim remembers Shego dominating her in every sparring. She remembers how Shego never let up and only lost when she really did lose. She never went easy on Kim. Because she loved her so goddamned much. 

Kim elbows Shego in the throat anyways and screams at herself. She tries so hard, and curls herself, forcing all of her limbs down. She thinks of everything that has happened so far and manages to, “Help me up.” It sounds like she’s being squeezed by a vice.

Shego helps Kim and stays behind her, holding Kim’s shoulders dearly. Kim breathes harshly and aims her hand at Ron, and all of the magic exits her with the same force it came in with. It surges through the air and violently re-enters Ron’s body. The very moment it’s gone, a pale and sweaty Kim collapses onto the floor. 

Shego makes sure she doesn’t fall all the way. “Stay with me, Kimmie.”

“I’m here,” Kim pants. “Is Ron still…”

“Yeah, he had to be alive for any of this to work, I think,” Shego hugs Kim gently. “He’s okay. I’m okay. But you’re not okay.”

“No, I’m not,” she whispers. “Holy shit, that worked.”

**Phase #5: Kiss the Girl!  
** **Duration: Before You Pass Out**

Kim watches Shego as she quickly cauterizes most of Kim’s wounds so she doesn’t bleed out. When that’s done, all they need to do is transport her and Ron to safety, and call Global Justice in to sweep the place. Kim really wants to go home but she knows she needs to go to the hospital now. 

“I can’t believe you,” Shego shakes her head. “We watched you on the cameras, it was amazing. That shit with the grapple to the motorcycle, what the fuck?”

Kim laughs and it hurts her ribs. “I know, right?” 

Shego runs a hand through Kim’s hair. “You’re beautiful.”

“I look like shit,” Kim says.

“Yeah, you look like shit because you’re out here simpin’ for me.”

“Ha,” Kim pecks Shego on the nose. “Oof, I’m starting to feel woozy. Get ready to carry me, Green Lady.”

Shego rolls her eyes. “Okay. I gotcha.”

Shego gets up and Kim follows her. Shego tries to gently push Kim back down but Kim doesn’t let her. 

“Let me have this,” Kim says and spins Shego around, bowing her back towards the floor. Kim leans over and kisses Shego with so much passion—

—and promptly passes out on top of her. 

With all the injuries Kim sustained in that incredibly dense half hour, Kim is thankful no one did anything to make her lips go numb because it was easily the best kiss of her life.


End file.
